My 8th Episode David's Birthday Bash
by GameKirby
Summary: The gang celebrates David's birthday even though he didn't have one when his parents died, as the gang makes a special surprise party to make him happy. What will happen to David on his special day?
1. The Note

{Chapter 1.} -The Note-

Sometime after their last mission, David gives June a piece of paper from his pocket with a day and message on it, a few days later June shows the gang the piece of paper that David gave to her as it says "March 12" as June discovers that it is David's birthday, as the gang had an idea, to celebrate David's birthday at June's backyard. June starts sniffling and crying about it cause' she remembers David's sad story when he was the Phantom ("The Mysterious Phantom") and about his parent's death, so she decides to give David a surprise birthday Party at her backyard a the gang travels to David's castle but to find out that David isn't answering his watch or communicator. So the gang enters Rocket flies to the skies and travels to David's castle as Rocket's look-and-listen scope and hears a soft snoring sound coming from the castle as the gang thinks on what to do as they arrived at the front door of the castle, luckily June kept a spare key inside her pocket just in case as the gang was amazed that June kept a key to open David's castle door. Leo opens the door and finds that the inside so quiet, no sound was made as the gang searches the castle one area at a time: Leo searches the lab, Annie searches the game room, Quincy searches the discotheque, Rocket searches the basement until June finds David in his bedroom sleeping as she tells the others that she found him. How will the gang wake David up?


	2. Awakening Plans

{Chapter 2.} -Awakening Plans-

As the gang sees David's bed was so big it can fit more that 6 kids in it, so June had an idea as both her and Annie crawled on the bed while David was still sleeping softly as Annie remembers a memory of the time when she was a two years old and she used to hug Leo on his 4th Birthday while he was asleeping in his bed as Leo blushes about it. June says "Good idea, Annie, but let me do it" June crawls closer and closer to David and hugs him so hard, he wakes up until the moment his eyes open, June says "Happy Birthday, David!" as he was so surprised when June hugged him as he yawns out loud as June quickly covers his mouth until he grabs his glasses and sees the gang around his bed. June says "I've read your message" as David comes out of his bed in ninja-like pajamas as the gang waits for David as they work on a plan until June had an idea: one member of the gang takes David somewhere out to the world while the others go back to June's backyard to prepare for David's surprise party. As the gang was ready to enter Rocket to setup for the surprise party at June's backyard, David comes out of his castle in a Gold-colored tuxedo for his birthday as June goes to David's lab and pulls out 4 pairs of rocket shoes and 4 watches to prepare for David's birthday adventure. Which kid and which location will David go first?


	3. Annie and Quincy's Turn

{Chapter 3.} -Annie and Quincy's Turn-

The gang enters Rocket to travel to June's backyard for the David's surprise birthday party when all the sudden Annie decides to go first taking David to his first location: The Swiss Alps in Central Europe, as Annie activates her rocket shoes and takes David to their location as she sees a cute swiss girl outfit in a store window and wants it, but she has no money. David secretly buys the Swiss girl dress for Annie as she says "How did you get it?" as David explains to Annie about the time he bought June her paso doble as Annie discovers that David is very rich, as he tells Annie to keep it a secret so no one else can find out as she and David started yodeling all around the Swiss Alps. As Both Annie and David we're having fun at the Swiss Alps, he replies "Where the others?" as Annie replies "I don't know" when Quincy comes along in a "Croc Hunter"-like outfit to take David to his 2nd Location: The Australian Outback to visit Joey (Jump for Joey) as Quincy takes David in his rocket shoes as while Annie returns back with the others. Quincy arrives with David to the Australian Outback, a vast red-desert area when suddenly a little kangaroo hops by as it was Quincy's friend Joey wants to play a game with David a jumping-the highest game with Joey, as all three decided to play as Quincy had an idea, to see who can jump to the top of Ayers Rock. Who will win the game Joey, Quincy or David?


	4. Leo and June's Turn

{Chapter 4.} -Leo and June's Turn-

Quincy startes with his springs on his feet to make him jump higher as Joey, Quincy and David jump so high nearly reaching the top of Ayers Rock in Australia, Joey jumps very high while Quincy jumps as well until David unleashes one of his secret gadgets: his hi-powered jump shoes that can make him jump 5 times his own jumping height. Joey somehow manages to win as Quincy says to David "You cheated, David" as he replies "So what, it's only a game, besides I knew Joey would win" when suddenly Leo arrives in rocket shoes and wearing a crimson-colored tuxedo to take David to his next location: New York City at the Carnegie Music Hall to conduct for David on his birthday. While Quincy returns with the others in his rocket shoes as Leo uses his rockets to fly David to New York City, as they landing at the entrance of Carnegie Hall as David finds a place to sit as Leo starts playing "Hungarian Dance No. 5", "Ode to Joy", "Flight of the Bumblebee" and The "Happy Birthday" song as the crowd loves it. With a loud applause, Leo felt happy for what he did as David liked it too when all the sudden June comes by in a beautiful pink ball gown and a set of angel-like wing-flyers to take David to his final location for his birthday as Leo returns to June's backyard with his rocket shoes to prepare for David's surprise party. What does June have plan for David and will he have his greatest birthday?


	5. The Surprise Party

{Final Chapter} -The Surprise Party-

Instead of wearing rocket shoes, June comes out in a ballgown with a wing-flyer angel set and takes David to the Musical roller coaster in the sky for a race, as David accepts the challenge, June in a pink ball gown vs. David in his golden tuxedo as the race starts with the Music from "Hungarian Dance no. 5" as David wins. The next song was "The Blue Danube" as June wins and finally the last song was "In the Hall of the Mountain King" as David beats June by the skin of his teeth 2 to 1 for the Victory David does June's superspin with his rocket shoes on as June can't do a superspin cause' of the jet pack until the gang in Rocket comes by the take David and June back to the others. For a little fun, June grabs a blindfold and blindfolds David's eyes as Rocket brings them back to June's backyard for the surprise party as June grabs David's hand and carefully starts taking him to a chair until she removes the blindfold off David as the gang yell "Surprise!" as David was shocked to see that he had a surprise birthday party with friends since his parents death. The party starts with June wantsing to dance with David to "The Blue Danube" as Leo brings the cake to the party, the gang starts to sing the "Happy Birthday" song to David for helping them on their missions, the party was a success and for a finale David uses his rocket shoes to do a superspin while tossing a bucket full of confetti to the gang, Leo gives his baton to David as he says "Mission Compeletion" waves the baton. At the final curtain David does June's superspin on the stage and he says "June eat your heart out" as she replies "David!" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
